Naruto Demigod Shinobi
by Therulermej
Summary: Naruto bloody and Broken at End Vally His father comes to save him and transport him to Percy jackson relm where he should have been when he was born..Can naruto find Love Romance and the family hes always wanted while trying to stop the titans..Find out in this thrilling fanfiction of Naruto Demigod Shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey its Therulermej or as you can call me master J :P No? ok umm 1St story pls read Bold at botton**

**i also have Random moments i may do something completely well Random in my story ssoo bear with me **

**Also if any 1 guesses naruto Goldy Parent (his father O.O spoilerxD) Ill give then a cyber cookie**

**soo yea Disclaimer: i dont own jack shit**

**ENJOY**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Two teenage boys were facing off in a place called the Valley of the End. This place was the final battle site of the First Hokage, the founder of Konoha, and Madara Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha clan. The two boys were Naruto Uzumaki, who was in his one tailed form and Sasuke Uchiha, who was in his curse seal level 2 form. Both boys were using malevolent powers, but for a purpose.

Sasuke Uchiha was using his power to gain a greater power and finally avenge his family by killing his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. That one man, in one night, literally obliterated the clan. He was going to kill Naruto to gain the ultimate power of his clan's power; the Mangekyo Sharingan. To gain the twisted power of the Sharingan, one has to lose something very precious to them.

Naruto, however, was using the dark power sealed within him to bring back his best friend to the village…back to Sakura Haruno. She was the girl he loved but she love Sasuke for some reason. He would bring back the last Uchiha for her. He would even use Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, the bane of his existence, to bring him back. For you see, Naruto was supposed to be seen as a hero for keeping the evil fox at bay, but he is seen as the Kyuubi itself and so, he is hate by all but the younger generation. Naruto saw Sasuke as his brother, because while he was at the bottom of the ninja class and an orphan, Sasuke was at the top and the Uchiha was the first person of the younger generation to accept him. So, he would bring him back no matter what!

"I am not going back Naruto. That place is only holding me back! I need to get enough power to beat _HIM_!" Sasuke said as he flapped his giant hand like wings, while activating his best jutsu, the Chidori, a weaker version of the Lightning Blade. It was also black because of the evil chakra he was using.

"I _will_ take you back no matter what, even if I got to break _every_ bone in your body!" Naruto yelled as the tail of the fox cloak swished behind him. He brought his hand to the side and a ball of energy swirled on to it. The Rasengan, normally blue thanks to human chakra, was now purple because of the mixing of human and demonic energies.

The two were at the bottom of a waterfall that had the statues of the two who once battled here. Sasuke was at Madara's feet while Naruto was the First Hokage's feet. With an unspoken word, the two flung into the air at each other, their attacks colliding.

"**CHIDORI!"**

"**RASENGAN!"**

The energies combined around the two thirteen year old boys, creating a large sphere of purple energy around them. Then there was a flash of light, as if there was an explosion of pure power, and now Naruto was knocked out on the ground while Sasuke was standing above the boy. "I am still better then you." Sasuke said as he walked away in the nearby  
forest. He would not kill Naruto, because then he would be just like Itachi.

A few minutes, the rain began to pour down, the seal that held the evil Kyuubi glowed brightly through Naruto's clothes on his stomach. Then in another flash of light, the one who sealed that terrible beast inside Naruto appeared next to the blond haired ninja, the Fourth Hokage himself. The two looked almost like, except for the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks.

The Fourth looked at Naruto sadly and said, "I'm sorry my son, I should have never sealed Kyuubi into you. I should have just let the village be destroyed by the beast." The Fourth Hokage then got down to his knees and put a hand on Naruto's seal and slowly a ball of crimson red energy with the seal surrounding it came out. "It is time I take you to your true home." He said after he pocketed the ball of energy and held up Naruto's unconscious body, bridal style. That is when Kakashi, Naruto's sensei and the fourth's old student, came on the scene.

The jonin's lone eye widened to that of a dish plate. "S-sensei? M-minato-sensei?"

"Oh hello Kakashi." Minato said as he leveled a glare at the one eyed man. "Sorry to say but _I_ am not truly here. When I sealed the Kyuubi into Naruto, I sealed part of my soul as well. Oh, and just so you know, I saw everything!"

This one statement made the jonin pale and start sweating.

"I saw how the villagers ignored Naruto when he was just a child, they overpriced everything he bought, the academy held him back not for being stupid, they caused that, but because of the fact that they hated Naruto. No one gave him a chance and when he got onto your team, you turned your back on him AND the girl to train ONLY the Uchiha. You are just like the villager: at least the third Hokage helped him when he could without that that damn council interfering. That saying, 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who don't help their comrades are worse than trash', does not apply to you. You are such a hypocrite, and a failure in my eyes." Minato growled out as he walked to a black portal. "I hope you are proud of yourself"

"Sensei wait!" came the shaky voice of Kakashi.

Kakashi was too late Minato had just vanished taking naruto with him

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_ Dear Naruto, _

_I am sorry for what I did to you all those years ago, yes I am the Fourth Hokage, but I am also your father. My name is Minato Namikaze. I understand if you hate me but know that I will always love you. Now, I have taken you away from Konoha, even from the Elemental Countries. You are in a place called the United States, more specifically New York City, New York. Though I am dead as Minato Namikaze, I am still alive, but thanks to certain rules I cannot be truly active in your life. Don't worry though, we will meet in time. When the time comes, I will be happy to see you. Now, since you are still young, you have to go to school in this world and I have enrolled you in Yancy Academy. In the seal at the bottom of the scroll, you will find all that you need in this world and that includes money. Be sure to read up on greek mythology it will help you in the long run. Be safe and know we will meet soon_

_Minato_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**OK SOOOOO Quick note this will be an M story Maybe Lemons If I get some ideas…Parings up to suggestions So leave a comment…This is my 1****st**** Story…Naruto Godly Parent will be a twist :P I think this may be the 1****st**** story to use this idea I don't know…And umm No flames please…Constructive criticism is welcome. Also in this story I will be bringing some 1 from the elemental nations into the story so naruto isn't lonely, it will most likely be when they get to Camp….ramble ramble..lol sorry lets see I will have Curse words in this story also soo if you don't like then tough titys said the kitty when the milk went dry :P..So yea hoped you guys liked the pro-log. ^_^**

..


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey its TherulermeJ or as my ego likes to say myself Master J im back with another chapter of Naruto the demigod shinobi anddd I have lost my muse for this story….lol Jokes yea a quick shot out to Jackseaweedjackson his review helped me find the Courage I guess to come out with my original ideas so I tip my hat off to you sir *tips hat* and I also like to thanks everyone else for their kind reviews and criticism it made me feel very nice about writing. Bah im rambling again. And no 1 has yet to guess naruto's godly parent! You will get a major hint in this chapter sooo Enjoy! **

**Also I don't own jack shit.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Bored. The only thing Naruto was able to think. Naruto Uzumaki has been going to Yancy for quite a while now. He has made friends with two people, Grover Underwood and Percy Jackson.

It turns out Naruto and Percy both have ADHD and Dyslexia. Today, on the way to the museum Percy and Grover were talking to each other while Naruto was listening to music. Naruto had on a Black shirt with a design of a lion roaring. His pants were also black but they had a snake design on them coiling around his right leg. Meanwhile Nancy threw a piece her lunch at Grover.

"Im going to kill her" Percy Mumbled

"No it's Ok I like peanut butter" said Grove as he was trying to get the peanut butter off of him

Meanwhile Naruto didn't want his friends to be bullied like that but Naruto had once told Percy he has to fight his own battles. As Nancy kept harassing Grover Naruto finally had enough.

"Nancy Leave Grover alone….Now!" naruto said. "Or you will be my next prank target.

People who knew what happen to Naruto's victims were silently praying for Nancy's safety.

"Why" questioned Nancy "why the fuck do you care about these to losers?"

Before Percy Could Retort Naruto growled out "Because they are far better company then you, Also they are not pig headed and rude like you so now sit down."

Grover looked up at Naruto silently thanking him for the save.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Turning their attention to Mr. Brunner, they went quiet, listen to the guy tell them about the ancient gods and other stuff like that.

As they came to a Photo of Kronos eating his children Mr. Brunner asked Percy what the exhibit was. Percy replied "That's Kronos eating his kid's right?"

"Yes but why Mr. Jackson" asked Mr. Brunner

Seeing Percy have a hard time answer that question, Naruto decided to intervene. "The titan ate his kid because it there was some prophecy telling him that his kids were going to take over one day like he did." Naruto explained

"Very good Mr. Uzumaki." Explained Mr. Brunner Nancy decided to run her mouth and said "Yeah like that is going to be used in a real life situation. "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids" A lot of people snickered. Mr. Brunner decided to ruin Nancy's moment and asked "Mr. Jackson to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" "Busted," Grover muttered "Shut up" Hissed Nancy. Percy thought about it and finally answered "I don't know sir." "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

Grover, Percy and Naruto were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki."

Both boys sighed simultaneous as they walked over they both asked "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.

"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told both boys.

"About the Titans?"

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh."

"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you both."

They wanted to get angry; this guy pushed me so hard.

sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived_, _and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected us to be as good as everybody else, no—he didn't expect me to be _as _good_; he_ expected me to be _better. _And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.

I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.

He told us to go out and eat our lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city.

"Detention?" Grover asked.

"Nah," Percy said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius." "That's a fact" Naruto said. "Hey!" Percy Explained

Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.

Percy was about to unwrap his sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of him with her ugly friends and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth

Percy was so angry and he was about to get up and do something yet the next thing that happened was Nancy in the fountain Yelling "Percy and Naruto Pushed me"

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to of the kids were whispering:

"Did you see—"

"—the water—"

"—like it grabbed her."

As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"

"I know," Percy grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks." That wasn't the right thing to say.

Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.

"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. Ipushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"But—"

"You— _will_—stay—here."

Grover looked at me desperately.

"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."

"Yeah no sweat G-man" assured Naruto

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. " _Now_." Nancy Bobofit smirked.

Percy gave her his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then we turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.

"How'd she get there so fast?" Naruto wondered "I don't think I'm that fast yet."

I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.

Except for us, the gallery was empty.

Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.

Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...

"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.

I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."

She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"

The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.

She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me. I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am." Naruto just nodded

Thunder shook the building.

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson, Naruto Uzumaki" Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

"Confess to what?" questioned Naruto

Mrs. Dodds just ignored him.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Ma'am, I don't..."

"Your time is up," she hissed.

Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.

Then things got even stranger.

Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand and pocket watch in his other.

As Mrs. Dodds charged at us, Naruto caught the pen and Percy caught the watch, nothing happened. "Oops!" exclaimed Mr. Brunner "Swap them!"

As Naruto and Percy Swapped items Percy's pen turned into a sword while Naruto's turned into a double sided scythe.

Mrs. Dodds look at the two boys with pure hatred and malice.

Absolute terror ran through Percy body that was until naruto decided to intervene and attack Mrs. Dodds, with a cut to the leg Mrs. Dodds was taking a minute to rest.

"Get your head in the game Percy" yelled naruto "Go for the kill"

Percy with new found courage charged at Mrs. Dodds and attack with a sound of _SHINK_ Mrs. Dodds exploded into a shower of gold dust.

Both boys were alone. Silence rained until Naruto broke it with a laugh.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Exclaimed Naruto

"AWESOME WE ALMOST DIED AND YOU THOUGHT IT WAS AWESOME! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" Percy yelled

"Aww come on Percy you know that was fun."

"Shut up just shut up" said Percy as he walked out the smell of sulfur rained through the air

As they were walking outside the sword and scythe transform back into a pen and pocket watch.

It had started to rain.

Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw Percy, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." Naruto said, "Who?"

"Our _teacher. _Duh!"

Percy just blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. Naruto asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

Percy asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.

He said, "Who?"

But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.

"Not funny, man, this is serious."

Thunder boomed overhead.

Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him.

He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." "And thank you for finding my pocket watch Mr. Uzumaki"

Percy handed Mr. Brunner his pen, while Naruto gave him the watch. Percy hadn't even realized he was still holding it.

"Sir" Percy asked "where's Mrs. Dodds?"

He stared at me blankly. "Who?"

"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Whoa that was a long chapter ne?**

**Ok So 2 biggggggggg Major hints to naruto's godly parent..and b4 u as nooo it's not a titan xD im such a spoiler ok so chp2 done in like 2 days sheesh ami good or what? Im most likely going to skip the whole going to percy's house seeing how I don't really care for that scene IMO its kind of there for filler but yea well do a little segment i guess you can call it meh DON'T JUDGE ME *hids behind teddybear* get them mr snuggles! Alright expect chp 3 never muwahahahah JK xD I doont really knw I haha so umm yea good or not? Tell me pls? XD also to a bunch of reviewers no his godly parent is not part of the big 3 that's just just so over used IMO butt any ramble ramble ramble umm yea go buy me a taco?..i don't even like tacos..SOME 1 MUSSAGE MY SHULDERS! No? ok ummm OH ! theres a Poll on my page soooo GO DOOOO THAT…DO AS I COMMAND…megatron ^_^ anywayy I hope every one liked this chapter drop some shit down on my Reviews and Fav or don't I don't care butt I have a weapon * Shows adorable chibi fem kyuubi* "pwease favoite Master J's story" muwahahah now u must do itttok welll BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey HEY heyy its Master J or Therulermej back with another chapter I know I know so soon but You guys have been so nice with the criticism and such that I was like "hey I do got shit to do today…BAM ima do one more chapter!" so yeaa SOME 1 GUESSED THE RIGHT GOD YAY *Cheers* buwhahah no I'm not telling it will be in the net chapter. Maybe the one after that IDK roll with it! Ummm YEA so Review answering time? 1****st**** time so hereeeee weeeeee goooo**

**Guest: NO minato is not hades.**

**Gamelover41592: Minato aka naruto parent is some 1 new but he isn't part of the Major 12 I should say them gods be bitches .**

**Raidentensho: WOOO u caught my idea I love u :P when u ask if lesser monster attack naruto will they become item like thee minotaur horn and shit then yea I got a few idea SERCRETS!**

**Dannyfrost39: SHAME ON U I DON'T LIE...ok that was a lie but SHAME SHAME SHAME SHAME I told u it wasn't Kronos.**

**And Ummm those were all the review at the time that weren't repetitive *sulks* no 1 reviewed is it that bad XD I hope not...WELLL ON ****WITH THE DISCLAIMER MR CUDDLES!**

**Mr. Cuddles: WE DOWN OWN JACK SHIIIIT. Expect your soul. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX**

Percy and Naruto were at a loss for words, for the rest of the school year no one even remembered Mrs. DoddsThe students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr—a perky blond woman whom I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip—had been our pre-algebra teacher since Christmas. Percy would sometimes spring up Mrs. Dodds in a conversation yet every time he brought it up happened people looked as if Percy had grown a seconded head. When both boys Confronted Grover about it and every time they ask every time he hesitated so they both new the G-man was lying. Something was going on. Something _had _happened at the museum. I didn't have much time to think about it during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in a cold sweat. Percy Asked naruto why he was so unfazed by this he just replied "If you grew up like I did there would be nothing that fazes you". Percy wondered what he meant. The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows in Percy's dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched down only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year

Percy started to feel irritable. His grades slipped from Ds to Fs. He started talking back, fighting with Nancy; he would also get kicked out of every class.

When our English teacher Mrs. Nicoil asked why I was so lazy to try on the spelling test he snapped and called her an old sot Naruto Just laughed and said "Ha sot Ha sounds like something Shikamaru would say" Naruto then got the look in his eye when meaning he was homesick. I mean why wouldn't he be he didn't even get to say bye to everyone he cared about. After The fight with Mrs. Dodds Naruto told Percy about his powers with chakra and stuff. At first Percy looked at him with a second head. Naruto just laughed at his gob smacked face when he summoned up a shadow clone and walked onto the ceiling. Percy and Naruto Both became closer Friends because of it.

The headmaster sent Percy's mom a letter the following week, making it official: Percy would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy.

Percy was homesick.

But there were thing I was going to miss at Yancy's. The viewof the woods out my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees. I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he was a little strange. I worried how he'd survive next year without me. I'd miss Latin class, too—Mr. Brunner's crazy tournament days and his faith that I could do well.

As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death for me. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.

The evening before the final stand, Percy and Naruto were in his dorm trying to get some last minute studying in. Percy got so frustrated he threw the _Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology_ across the dorm room. "Hmm something wrong Percy?" asked Naruto "How do you know all this. How am I supposed to know the difference from Charon and Chiron?"

"Simple" Naruto replied with a cocky smile "One has an A and the other an I. Also one trained Heros while the other Puts people in the underworld he is also greedy.

"..Should I go ask MR. Brunner for help?"

"If you want I'll walk with you I could use some help with the difference of Nyx and Erebus Percy then started to walk down to downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor both boys were about 3 feet from when Grover's Voice was heard. Naruto told Percy to wait and listen into the conversation that was happening.

"…worried about Percy, sir"

Percy tilted his head to the side and wondered why Grover of all people was worried about him.

"... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in the _school_! Now that we know for sure, and _they _know too—"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boys to mature more."

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice deadline—"

"Will have to be resolved without them, Grover. Let them both enjoy their ignorance while they still can."

"Sir, they both _saw _her..."

"Imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince them of that."

"Sir, I ... I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall. Also I have a feeling Naruto will be a hassle too….given where he is from" Said Mr. Brunner yet he mumbled the last part.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and wondered how the hell Mr. Brunner of all people knew where he was from

"Sir? He's not from New york?"

"No he's from…." Just as Mr. Brunner was about to respond but then Percy accidentally dropped his mythology book. Naruto Grabbed Percy arm and ran into a hall way to hide.

A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow. A few seconds later I heard a slow _clop-clop-clop, _like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, and then moved on.

A bead of sweat rolled down Percy's head. Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..."

"Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

"Don't remind me."

The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.

Naruto grabbed onto Percy's should and Shushined back into the dorm.

When Naruto picked up his book to finish studying a Picture fell out.

Naruto looked at the Picture and saw a beautiful red head on it with a pregnant belly and which surprised him even more was that the Minato was standing right next to her. Naruto flipped it over and it read:

Dear Naruto, I forgot to tell you about your mother. Well her name was Kushina Uzumaki and you get your verbal tick from her I would tell you more but just now this She loved you very much you were her whole world and don't you forget that. Goodbye Naruto we will meet soon.

Love Dad.

P.S. In side this seal is your favorite ramen. It was your mother favorite too

Silently Tears fell from Naruto's face.

You ok Naruto?" asked Percy

"Yes, I just found about my mom" Replied Naruto

Percy eyes widened and let naruto just stare at the picture.

When Grover walked into the dorm he was wondering why Naruto was crying silently and why it smelt like ramen. "Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?" I didn't answer.

"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?"

"Just... tired."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX

The next afternoon Percy and Naruto walked out of the final room with Swirls for eyes. Percy because he was swimming with all the different roman and Greek names he spelt wrong. Naruto's had swirls in his eyes because he just hates tests.

"Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best." His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.

I mumbled, "Okay, sir."

"I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say.

"This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time." My eyes stung.

Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out.

"Right," I said, trembling.

"No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be—"

"Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me.

"Percy—" It was too late Percy was already gone.

Mr. Brunner turned to Naruto and asked him what he would be doing

"I don't know maybe chill in the city ya'know?" Replied Naruto "Oh and Mr. Brunner you should choose your words next time."

On the last day of the term Naruto Watched as Percy was shoving clothes in his bag.

"Are you going to be ok Percy?"

"Yes I'm just trying to Hurry up and get home"

"Alright I'm going now call me if you need me"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX

Time Skip 3 hours

*Ring ring*

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto its Percy me and my mom Are going to Montauk do you want to come?" asked Percy

"Um yea sure I'll leave in a couple minutes.

"Ok cya there"

As Naruto got his stuff ready he couldn't help think of what happened on his way home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX

FLASHBACK NO JUSTU

As Naruto was walking home he passed a ramen bar that he never noticed before. He took a quick smell and it smelt just like Icharakus as he walked he noticed four people but what shocked him to his core it was three old ladies and the 3rd Hokage.

"Jiji" croaked out Naruto

Hiruzen Sarutobi Just looked at him and smiled. When the three ladies where done they took one noodle out and snipped it in half. When they were finished Hiruzen Stood up Look at naruto smiled and mouthed "I'm Proud of You" and then vanished

FLASHBACK NO JUSTU END

As Naruto was thinking about what happened he didn't realize that he was already at Percy's house. When he knocked on the door Gabe Answered and asked "Who are you Brat?"

The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. Percy told Naruto He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer

"I'm Looking for Percy" Naruto Replied

"Sally some brat is here for the other brat." Yelled Gabe.

"OK Honey send him to Percy's room please" Sally yelled back

Naruto noticed that she had a very nice sounding voice. It made him feel safe like he could trust sally with his life.

As Naruto walked to Percy he pasted sally, he smiled and introduced himself. Sally was beautiful in his opinion not as Pretty as his mom but none the less very pretty. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair.

"Hello Im Naruto Percy's friend"

"Oh! Hello Im Sally its nice to meet you"

"it was nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson"

Naruto then walked down into Percys room.

"Hey Percy"

"Hi" Percy sounded like his mind was somewhere else.

"something on your mind?"

"no" Percy answered way to quickly

"hmm Ok well your mom seems nice"

Percy then went on how his mom was the best in the world and that it proved his therory that bad things only happened to nice people.

"Percy, Naruto Come on were leaving"

The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"

"I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go."

"Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works." Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip ... it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"

"Yes, honey," my mother said.

"And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."

"We'll be very careful."

Gabe scratched his double chin. "Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game."

Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week. But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad.

Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"

For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes—the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride—as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air.

But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip.

An hour later we were ready to leave.

Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking—and more important, his '78

Camaro—for the whole weekend.

"Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."

Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in. I loved the place.

We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.

As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea.

We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work. I guess I should explain the blue food.

See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This—along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano—was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.

When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash. She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.

Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk—my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them.

"He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."

Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud."

"How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?" She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin."

"But... he knew me as a baby."

"No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born."

I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.

I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me ... I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.

"Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?" She pulled a marshmallow from the fire.

"I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something."

"Because you don't want me around?" I regretted the words as soon as they were out. My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I—I _have _to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away." Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said—that it was best for me to leave Yancy.

"Because I'm not normal," I said.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe."

"Safe from what?"

"I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy—the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it."

"My father wanted me to go to a special school?"

"Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp."

"I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I—I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good."

"For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."

She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry.

"Percy you should cut your mom some slack she's just trying to do what she thinks is right." Naruto finally commented.

After a couple more hot dogs and marsh mellows the trio went to bed.

That night Naruto and Percy had a weird dream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX

It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons the horse reared up and kicked at the eagles wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder. Percy and naruto ran towards and try to stop it. But they were both woken up from knocking at the door.

Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.

"Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?" My mother looked at me in terror—not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.

"Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?"

I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing.

_"O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" _he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you _tell _her?" I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on—and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be ...

My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: _"Percy. _Tell me _now_!"

I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning.

She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. all of you. _Go_! _"_ Grover ran for the Camaro—but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked. Because where his feet should be, there were no feet. There were cloven hooves.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxX**

**Yeowwwww Biggest chaoter yet im getting there xD so 2 chapters in a day its 1145p so I kinda fell asleep XD well I have Finnaly decided to tell u guys naruto's parent…its..going to happen NEXT CHAPTER xD ok so Fav and review pls no flames :p Bye**


	4. Chapter 4

A** Quick update im writing this on my phone seeing how my Laptop pooped on me and delete all my shit then i spilt juice on it so i cant really type BUT do not worry i Friends and Supporters of the story I WILL WIRTE AGAIN! most likely this weekend...soo do no fret!**

**XXX**


End file.
